goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Luke LaMaise
Luke LaMaise, or'' ''Lieutenant LaMaise,'' ''L.T. LaMaise, or Lt. LaMaise, is a junior commissioned officer (Lieutenant) in the U.S. Navy; he is best known for being Cornchip Girl's father. He also has an unnamed wife and son. He is a one-shot character in Disney's Recess, as he only ever appears in the episode "The Army-Navy Game," in which he is the antagonist. This episode focused on his relationship with Lt. Col. Griswald (often reflected through their respected children.) He is generally perceived to be strong-willed and short and uncompromising. However, he is a loving family man and disciplinarian; he has a family that he deeply cares about. His personality quite possibly has been formed through his service in the Navy. In the episode "The Army-Navy Game," LaMaise had a tendency to segregate Cornchip Girl from Gus (much like Gus' father.) This was due to his distant for Lt. Col. Griswald; he didn't want his immediate family to have any contact with his rival's (Lt. Griswald) son, Gus. He addresses Cornchip as his "Little sailor." LaMaise appears to be a sharply-dressed, well-built military man. He wears a lieutenant's uniform fit with various ribbons and a sailor's cap. He has light-brown hair with dark, notable streaks, no facial hair, and a notable pointed nose. In the episode "The Break In," it is stated that LaMaise has at least one son, who is older than his only revealed daughter Cornchip Girl. However, this son is never mentioned again after this episode and has never been seen since; he also has an unnamed wife, who is presumed to be Cornchip Girl's Mother. LaMaise has been mentioned in several episodes - the episode "The Break In" amongst them; however, he is never explicitly named until his only episodic appearance. LaMaise has only ever had one appearance: the season five episode "The Army-Navy Game," in which it is revealed that he has had a rivalry with Lt. Griswald (see below) for (what is presumably) decades. He, along with Griswald, forbid their respected children to see each other "in school... "ever again." However, their kids interpretative this literally and decide to see other at Kelso's. Both Gus and Cornchip Girl kept this friendship a secret from everyone - even the Recess Gang (with the exception of Gus.) The Gang finds out and plans a scheme to unite the two feuding parties so Gus and Cornchip Girl could be seen together; they do so and Lt. LaMaise and Lt. Griswald let their children hang out. Theresa Laverne "The Cornchip Girl" LaMaise LaMaise's only mentioned daughter is Cornchip Girl (or The Cornchip Girl, whose real name is Theresa Laverne LaMaise,) she plays a major role in Recess and is seen as a sixth member of the Gang. She is a sweet, nice, and loving Swiss-American girl who attends Third Street School and finds solace in her friendship with Gus (which some fans see as a romantic entanglement.) She is short and slender and has short, brown hair with bangs that go down slightly before her shoulders. She usually wears a white dress with a blue collar and skirt, along with black shoes. One of her known roles is as one of King Bob's minor servants, breaking and throwing potato chips (or corn chips) to mark his arrival at formal events (hence her name, however, she is shown to enjoy potato chips.) She usually speaks in a quiet voice, and can be shy sometimes. His rivalry with Lt. Col. Griswald LaMaise has a rival named in Lt. Col. Griswald, who is Gus' father. LaMaise and Griswald both went to the same military high school and competed against each other in everything. When LaMaise attended the Navy Academy and Griswald attended the Army Academy, they had to play football and war games against each other. They even argued over invasion plans during Operation Steely Resolve. It is unknown if they become friends after the episode "The Army-Navy Game," however, they let Gus and Cornchip (their respective children - who some fans believe are romantically involved) hang out together at each other's houses. Voice: Wiseguy Wife: Mrs LaMaise Daughter: Theresa Laverne LaMaise (Cornchip Girl) Son: Unknown son Friends: Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Miss Grotke, Miss Lemon, Lieutenant Griswald (sometimes), TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Cornchip Girl, Randall Weems and Menlo Enemies: Earwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy, Lazy Kid, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo, Kurst the Worst and Lieutenant Griswald (sometimes) Likes: Helping his daughter, punishing troublemakers, competing with Lieutenant Griswald, playing football and war against Lieutenant Griswald and teaching his son Dislikes: Troublemakers, his son letting him down, losing the match, his son in trouble and troublemakers bullying Gus (especially Gelman) TRIVIA *He only ever appears in one episode: "The Army Navy Game." *His naval insignia indicates that he is a Lieutenant (LT; NATO code OF-2) in the U.S. Navy. Category:Recess Characters Category:Grounders Category:Parents Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Voiced by Wiseguy Category:Comedy World Characters Category:South Park haters Category:Family Guy haters Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Barney fans Category:Barney lovers Category:Cookie Monster lovers Category:Sesame Street fans